Days Lit by the Moon
by HopeKrystalHeart
Summary: Sequel to Hope of Shadows Moon, a young hedgehog girl, is in every physical way a normal girl, and that's all she tries to be. However, things are not as they seem, as the dimensional rift becomes unstable, a powerful sorcerer threatens to break through. What part of this has to do with Moon? If you haven't guessed it yet; she is the only one capable of sending him back.
1. Prologue

In a time when Magic still existed on Mobias, sorcerers ruled the seven continents of Mobias. One such sorcerer was an evil tyrant who controlled his land with an iron fist and eagle eyes. Seven maidens and one echidna sorcerer stood up to him. The sorcerer killed off the seven maidens and the echidna sorcerer barely managed to banish the sorcerer to a distant dimension before he too died. But before the echidna died, he made sure that the sorcerer would not return- by destroying magia and condensing it into emeralds- each crafted by the souls of the maidens. His own soul became an emerald, which his echidna clan still protects today…

Knowledge placed the book back on its shelf in G.U.N.'s library. "Cute legend," She told herself, "Maybe there's more to it than that... I wonder." She reached up and took it once more, and flipped through its pages. "Huh... Ruins on all the continents have proven that this legend is plausible..." Knowledge read to herself aloud. An idea came to her- one that seemed unlikely to anyone else to even be achieved. Knowledge hid the book in her bag and walked out of the library, planning a trip over to Apotos.


	2. Chapter 1

Hope rubbed the ring Shadow had given her a few weeks earlier when he finally mustered the courage to propose to her. The white hedgehog smiled down at it, as it somehow gave her comfort for the next two weeks' time- when they would finally get married. Charity was helping Silence find decorations, but so far it wasn't going so well... Hope glanced up as the white and pink hedgehog as she opened a box that sprayed pink confetti everywhere. Silence frowned at her sister, though it seemed comical as she was sprinkled with pink strands of paper. Hope smirked and asked, "Can you two still not agree with a theme?"

Silence shook her head, causing some confetti to fall off of her, "No. I'm adamant on 'fire and ice' and she's..." Silence spat out a noisemaker Charity shoved into her mouth, "... stuck on pink."

Charity nodded, "Yep. 'Cuz this is Hope's marriage, so it needs to be a happy color!"

"Charity, I've told you before. Fire and Ice is more appropriate for these two because of, well... Everything." Silence repeated for the tenth time that morning, "It's Hope _and_ Shadow's wedding, you know. Last I checked, he's not thrilled on pink."

Charity shook her head, "Nope, I'm sure he'll like it. Especially when I bring in my confetti box!"

Hope shook her head and chuckled to herself as her chaos clones argued the topic further. Shadow walked in from another room, flustered. He sat down next to Hope and rubbed his forehead, "Whose idea was it to let your clones handle this?"

"Hey, give them a chance." Hope encouraged, "They're a lot less expensive than a professional."

"That's not the problem." Shadow grumbled, "They can't agree on anything. Comfort and Faith are arguing over vanilla or yellow cake, and..." the black hedgehog motioned to the two chaos clones in a heated argument, "They haven't even gotten anything for decorations yet."

"That's... Not quite true." Hope smiled nervously, "Charity brought her confetti box."

Shadow glanced at the pink sparkly paper that littered the floor, "So I've noticed."

"It... Might help if we decide on one or another." Hope suggested, "Or get them to do something completely different."

Shadow sighed and sat up, "That's probably the best." He stood up and walked over to Silence and Charity as Hope made her way over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was coated in white powder and two female hedgehogs were practically fighting, one of them more on the defensive side. Hope glanced around the mouth, her jaw slacked and open. "Comfort, Faith!" She demanded. The fighting subsided for a moment, "LOOK at this place! This isn't our kitchen. You need to clean this up right now."

"But... ..." Comfort moved away from Faith, and helped her up, "But, the cake should be a yellow cake."

"No... I uh... I think white would be a better idea..." Faith whispered.

"STOP." Hope shouted, startling the other two hedgehogs, "The cake is going to be layered, right? Just do both."

"But then... Who'd get the bottom layer and the top layer?"

Hope shrugged, "Whoever gets the bottom layer lets the other have the top. As long as this mess gets cleaned up and you've come to an agreement, I don't care."

Comfort and Faith muttered to each other as they grabbed a broom and dustpan to sweep up all the flour they spilled. Hope walked back into the main hall. Shadow was sitting back down, and Silence and Charity were still arguing. The black hedgehog glanced up at his fiance and shrugged, "They wouldn't listen to me."

Hope asked, "Well, what'd you tell them?"

"Fire and Ice was the better option."

Hope nodded, "Yeah, that's probably why." The white hedgehog walked up to the two arguing hedgehogs, she asked, "Can I make a suggestion?" Silence and Charity stopped arguing for a moment and they looked at their original. Hope continued, "I suggest that it should be themed with opposites. So we could have fire and ice, as well as pink and whatever color."

"Purple!" Charity shouted excitedly, Silence gave her sister a look and then nodded to Hope,

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Good. Now, can we please not argue this anymore?" Hope asked. Her clones nodded and Hope walked back over to Shadow, smiling. "There. Problem solved."

Shadow coughed and motioned to Breeze and Knowledge who just came in, Breeze was shouting at Knowledge, who was trying her best to ignore her. Hope sighed in frustration, "I've never wanted sisters, and now I know why..." The white hedgehog walked up to them and asked impatiently, "What's up?"

"Knowledge has been doing research instead of helping me with the invitations!" Breeze accused.

The green hedgehog frowned, "I've been doing research because I'm not the best with Photoshop."

"Neither am I, but at least I'm doing something!"

"Listen, you two." Hope sighed, "I don't care. I'm tired, and everyone has done nothing but argue. Knowledge, have you done the research you need?" The green hedgehog nodded. Hope looked over at Breeze, "There. Now you can get going, and please, no more fighting!"

The two hedgehogs nodded and walked over to the computer lab quietly. Shadow walked up to Hope, "You alright?"

Hope nodded, "Just a little tired of all this arguing. But at least they're getting something done."

"Here, let's go back home and leave this stuff to your clones."

Hope nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the mansion that the Acorn family arranged to be not only Hope and Shadow's honeymoon home, but also where they'd be holding the reception.

Knowledge wasn't happy about having to make the invitations, but she knew that Hope and Shadow were counting on her to do it. Breeze grinned wildly next to Knowledge, "Oh, I'm SO excited about this! Come on, load already!" The computer program seemed to slow down after that, and Breeze glared at it. Knowledge chuckled,

"It'll load on its own time. Just be patient."

"But that takes time. We need to get these invitations now." Breeze whined. The computer reluctantly opened up to photoshop and the dark blue hedgehog looked at it like it was an alien, "Uh... What... What's this?"

"Photoshop" Knowledge explained as she took the mouse. She moved to sit in front of it and opened a new canvas, "Here. What do you think it should look like?"

Breeze smiled and forgot that Knowledge was doing most of the work. The dark blue hedgehog rattled on and on with new great ideas, and Knowledge started to get tired of listening to her sister. After an hour, Breeze was satisfied with the invitation. She laughed, "This is going to be the BEST invitation EVER."

Knowledge grimaced at her work, it wasn't as good as Breeze had claimed, but Hope didn't need to break up another argument, and Knowledge would rather get back to her own project than argue as well. Knowledge asked, "Do you know if the printer has color ink?"

"Huh? Yeah, it does." Breeze replied, "What printer doesn't?"

"The cheap ones in libraries." Knowledge muttered to herself, louder she answered, "Fair enough." The green hedgehog clicked the 'print' button on the screen. The printer whirred to life and Breeze greedily took the paper from the machine and smiled,

"Hah! See, color print!" The dark blue hedgehog moved over to the copy machine, "Now to copy it."

"Hold on, Breeze." Knowledge stopped her sister, "Maybe we should show everyone else, to see what they think."

Breeze shrugged, "Okay, whatever. They're going to LOVE it though."

Knowledge grunted, "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Breeze asked suspiciously.

"Everyone has different tastes, plus it wouldn't make sense if it doesn't match the theme."

"Oh, gee. You're right." Breeze covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, "We'd better find Charity and Silence then." The impatient hedgehog bolted off and left Knowledge in the room. The green hedgehog stayed there and moved to the computer and plugged her flash-drive in. The computer whirred a little then stopped, a portal opened and Knowledge pocketed her disc once more and hopped through before it disappeared.

Knowledge re-appeared on the Eggfleet, and she searched around for the library. Knowledge wasn't fond of the doctor, but he was intelligent company, unlike Breeze.

The white and green hedgehog used her password to get into the library, making sure that it wouldn't trip the alarm. Satisfied that it hadn't, she walked in. She smiled at the walls, piled high with shelves of books, but she knew which one she was looking for. She took out the book about the Chaos Emeralds' legend and glanced up at all the books. "I need a fail-safe system in case this goes wrong" she muttered to herself. She read labels on the books as she passed by, " 'Ways to trick heroes', no... 'Megamind mechanics', no. Machinery wouldn't help, not for this at least. Hmm... Wait..." Knowledge paused as a book without a title on its spine was found. The green hedgehog took it off the shelf and glanced at it, smiling broader as she read over it, "Hmm... This... This might work." Knowledge pocketed the two books then set off to find a computer to use as a teleporter, but she ran into Dr. Eggman instead, "Oh. Dr." She replied, slightly surprised, "You startled me."

"Oh-Ho, Knowledge. What're you doing up here all of a sudden? I haven't heard from you in a while." The mad doctor asked the hedgehog.

"Hope is engaged and she asked me to help out with the preparations." Knowledge replied, relieved that Dr. Eggman wasn't talking to her about stealing a book, "As for the reason why I'm here, I'm working on a project. I figured that if G.U.N. didn't have the book, you would."

"Well? What are you working on then?" Dr. Eggman asked, "I may able to help you with what you're looking for."

Since he offered to help, Knowledge produced the book she had intent on borrowing, "I'm sure you recognize this, Dr. It's about creating life."

Dr. Eggman glanced at the book, "Why are you interested in that, Knowledge?"

Knowledge pocketed the book again and replied, "That itself isn't what I'm working on, but rather as a fail-safe for it. What do I need to find in order to create life?"

Dr. Eggman shook his head, "I won't help you with that. I've learned from my mistakes. And you should too."

"You're only mistake, Dr, was not making a child." Knowledge said knowingly, "Children are seen as pure in some religions I've studied. They will obey without asking, and even if they do, you can always make excuses why you don't tell them something."

Dr. Eggman considered that then crossed his arms, "So, what _is_ this big project you're working on?"

"To reverse time and to bring magic back." Knowledge replied, her voice hinted dangerously.


	3. Chapter 2

complete opposites."

"It was your idea to let them take care of the preparations, you know." Shadow said.

"I know, I know." Hope muttered, "I thought that they'd be able to at least get some things done without me needing to help them." Hope thought, "I really hope kids aren't going to be this problematic."

Knowledge came onto the Eggfleet once more, carrying various items in her bag. The green hedgehog walked up to Dr. Eggman on the bridge, he was tinkering with a large pod-like machine. The scientist glanced up as Knowledge came closer. He stood up and grunted, "Well, that's all the repairs on this. Do you have everything I listed?" The green hedgehog nodded, "Yes, Dr."

He scratched his nose, "Those are the measurements for an adult, but I'm not sure how much less you would need to create a child though." Dr. Eggman crossed his arms and watched Knowledge take notes on her pad, she figuring the mathematics aloud. Dr. Eggman scratched his bald head in wonderment, "She's called 'knowledge' for a good reason." he thought.

Knowledge poured the right amount of materials into test tubes on the machine. Once capped, the tubes were filled with a clear liquid that eventually changed colors. Knowledge looked at the scientist, "Now what?"

"Hmm..." Dr. Eggman thought, "If I remember correctly, next we need tissue samples of a couple of people."

"Tissue samples? Would quills work?" Knowledge asked.

"Quills, hairs, just DNA samples." Dr. Eggman replied. He watched curiously as Knowledge pulled on a loose quill and placed it into a test tube and capped it.

"Great, now what?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dr. Eggman said, "You'll need more DNA than that, else you're just going to clone yourself a younger self.

"Hmm, good point." Knowledge thought, "Well, I guess I need to go back to the Acorn kingdom to gather some samples then."

"Not quite." Dr. Eggman grinned, "I still have some from when I created Hope."

"I believe I'm going to regret this- but whose DNA?" Knowledge asked.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy." Dr. Eggman replied, then remembering what caused the largest problem, he added, "And Rouge's."

"I see... Not Shadow's?" Knowledge asked.

"I had to use a clone of his to get the matter needed."

"Hmm." Knowledge absorbed the new information, "Will we have to do that here?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't work. First off, I'd need Shadow to clone him again, and second, he has too much matter for a child." Dr. Eggman replied.

"Could we... Clone someone else?" Knowledge asked, "A kid?"

"We could. But he would intervene." Dr. Eggman replied.

"Sonic?.." Knowledge nodded, then grinned sinisterly, "I can take care of him."

Dr. Eggman raised an eyebrow then grinned sinisterly as well, "Very well, Knowledge. I'll get the child, you take care of that wretched hedgehog."

Knowledge nodded. Her plan was coming along swimmingly, and hardly anyone knew it yet.

"Hey, Sonic." Knowledge hurried up to the hedgehog, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Sonic asked, glad that it wasn't Hope, but he was in for a big surprise when Knowledge pulled out a tranq gun and shot him. He fell unconscious and Knowledge brought him to a nearby alley, where she had stowed a teleporter to ARK in. She pushed the blue hedgehog through it and unplugged the cord after the light turned green. "That's one problem dealt with." She said, pocketing the teleporter and leaving the alley.

Knowledge ran back to the Eggfleet, and she gave Dr. Eggman the good news. Dr. Eggman grinned, "Good, very good, Knowledge. I've got our clone in the machine already." He patted the machine, now covered with a metallic sheet.

"What's with that sheet?" Knowledge asked.

"You'll see later." Dr. Eggman replied, turning to the computer on the side, "What's next is to design the child's features as well as their strengths."

Knowledge nodded and walked up to the computer, and Dr. Eggman stepped aside. Knowledge faced the screen, a plain white, 3-D image greeted her as well as options to the sides of physical changes she could make. Knowledge thought a little then went on to design her fail-safe child. When she was satisfied with her design- A blue female hedgehog with light blue eyes and a crescent-moon shaped marking between her eyes that disappeared behind her muzzle. The green hedgehog pressed the button that went onto strengths, weaknesses, and personality. Knowledge bit her lip and typed down what she considered that the girl would need, if Knowledge's plan didn't work. Strength and agility seemed the most necessary, as well as connection to the chaos emeralds. Knowledge considered a personality, then typed up what seemed to be the best idea to her, "Polite, loyal, and willing to help." Knowledge then considered something else and added, "And will fight to defend."

"Are you sure that's what you're looking for?" Dr. Eggman asked as he read over Knowledge's shoulder.

Knowledge nodded, "Yes. This is what she needs to be like."

"Erm... She? Why a girl?"

"Innocence and she'll be less likely to be considered to be part of my plan." Knowledge explained.

Dr. Eggman nodded, and the machine whirred to life, the liquids in the tubes drained and Knowledge was curious of how long it would take. The answer greeted her with a simple, "He-hello?"


	4. Chapter 3

A small child inside the pod was scared of what was going on, she had no idea what to do, plus it was dark and she was scared of the dark. The back of the pod machine opened up, and the girl jumped up in surprise. Clothes were stacked neatly into piles in the room, and the hedgehog girl didn't see anyone else. "He-hello?" She asked, her soft voice quivering, "I-is someone there?" No answer. The girl stepped out of the machine, and looked at the clothes around her. She was confused of everything around her, but she understood that she needed to put something on. She picked out a blue T-shirt and adenim dress with three pockets and put them on. A knock on the door startled the little girl and she asked, "Who... Who's there?"

A white hedgehog with green markings opened the door, she gave the small hedgehog a gentle smile, "Hi. I'm Knowledge."

"Uh... Hi..." The small hedgehog smiled bashfully, "Who... Who am I?"

Knowledge gave her a small smile, "Your name is Moon. Come on, we need to go."

"Moon?" The little hedgehog thought, "If... if Miss Knowledge says that's my name, I guess it is." Moon nodded, she smiled back at Knowledge, "Okay, miss Knowledge, I'm ready to go." She took the green hedgehog's hand and walked away from the strange machine, still slightly confused, but comforted at that moment to have someone else there with her.

Some androids passed them by, and Moon gasped as she saw them, "What are those?"

"Those are Shadow androids." Knowledge explained, "Don't worry about them, though."

"O-Okay, miss Knowledge..." Moon said, still looking at the metal hedgehogs until she and Knowledge left the hallway into the open deck. Knowledge scooped Moon up, who then asked, "Huh? What's going on?"

"Just close your eyes. It'll be okay." Knowledge smiled comfortingly, "I'm just going to take you to your new home."

Moon nodded and closed her eyes. Wind caught her breath for a moment, and she peeked one eye open. Knowledge was on a mountain, and was carrying Moon down quickly. Moon opened both eyes and laughed, "Wow! This is so fun!"

Knowledge smiled and laughed herself, "I guess it is..." She stopped momentarily and let Moon ride piggy-back. Moon whooped excitedly as they ran down the mountain at high speeds.

Shadow left for the shooting range an hour before Hope heard a knock at the door. The white hedgehog paused her movie and opened the door, Knowledge stood there with a young blue and white hedgehog in front of her. Knowledge smiled, "Sorry to bug you, Hope. But Moon here needs a home, do you mind letting her stay here?"

"I'm fine with that." Hope smiled, "But why can't she stay with you?"

"Charity." Knowledge explained in one word.

"Oh, yeah. That's a good point." Hope nodded. The white hedgehog kneeled down to face Moon, "Now what's your name?"

"Uh... Moon." She replied bashfully.

"That's a pretty name." Hope smiled, "My name is Hope."

Moon smiled as well, "I like your name too."

Hope stood up, "Well, come in, Moon." To Knowledge, "How's eveything going with the invitations?"

"Fine..." Knowledge smiled, "I completely forgot about that." She thought. Aloud she continued, "Breeze is really happy about how it turned out."

"That's great!"

Knowledge nodded, "yeah, but I need to get back, so see ya later."

"Okay, see ya." Hope waved goodbye to her 'sister' as she left. Hope closed the door and took out her phone to call Shadow. She heard a jingle come from the other room and she sighed, "He left it here again."

"Who left what again?" Moon asked, standing right behind Hope.

"Oh!" Hope looked down at the little hedgehog, "You surprised me. My fiance left his phone here before he went out again. He does that sometimes."

"Oh... What's a fiance?" Moon asked.

"A fiance is a person who's going to get married to another person."

"Oh! So you're going to get married?" Moon smiled broadly. Hope nodded and Moon exclaimed, "That's so awesome!"  
Shadow came in just then, he glanced down at Moon and asked Hope, "Who's the kid?"

"Knowledge asked me if Moon here could stay with us." Hope explained, "I told her that we could."

"You didn't ask me, though." Shadow frowned.

"You left your phone here." Hope replied.

"Oh, yeah." Shadow muttered as he left the room to find his phone.

"Who... Who was that, Miss Hope?" Moon asked, clinging to Hope's leg, slightly nervous about the black and red hedgehog.

"That's Shadow, he's my fiance." Hope said, looking down at the little hedgehog.

Moon watched the black hedgehog leave the apartment, still clinging to Hope's leg. Shadow didn't seem to like her too much, and she wondered why. "Miss Hope?" She questioned, "Why doesn't Shadow like me?"

"He's like that with everyone he meets. He just doesn't know you yet, that's all." Hope smiled comfortingly, "Anyway, I'm watching a movie if you want to join me."

"Uh, okay." Moon nodded. Hope walked over to the couch and sat down. Moon wasn't sure if she should sit on the couch so she sat down on the rug, facing the TV.

"The couch is a little more comfortable." Hope informed the little hedgehog.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Moon said. She looked back up at the TV and Hope turned the movie back on.

"Have you seen the Princess Bride, Moon?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Uh, no. Not yet." Moon replied, "Why? Is that what we're watching?"

"Yep." Hope nodded.

Moon continued to watch the movie. She felt content, but was still wondering why she had woken up in that strange pod, and why she can't remember anything before that.

Knowledge went back to the apartment that she shared with her sisters, they were still working on the wedding preparations, so Knowledge figured that she would have some quiet while she laid out her plans. As far as the legend went, she needed jewels from each of the seven countries, as well as Angel Island. Knowledge sat down and wondered where she'd be able to find the finances to travel around the world. Then the green hedgehog smiled and scoffed, Dr Eggman has a bunch of functioning planes, she could just borrow one. Knowledge grabbed a satchel before headed back out to the Eggfleet.


End file.
